Girlfriend
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: fic ShikaIno ANTI ShikaTema wala mi primer fic hetero completo en Naruto weno dejando la flipada xD este fic va de lo que luchara Inochan y lo que le hará a Temarikun para conseguir lo que quiere espero que lo disfruteis reviews onegai


Eli: si después de mucho tiempo he vuelto

Shikamaru: problemática ¬¬

Eli: ¬¬ malo bueno… mi fic será hetero, si lo se es raro eso ¡pero no me miréis así dios!

Naruto: un fic hetero tuyo… vivir para ver

Eli: cruel ¬¬ está basado en la canción girlfriend de Avril Lavigne ¡disfrutadlo!

_**Girlfriend**_

Ino se encontraba llorando, no podía dejar de pensar en lo vivido hará algunas horas. Ver como el amor de su vida, el chico con el que jugaba desde pequeña a papás y mamás, el chico del cual estuvo enamorada secretamente ocultándolo bajo la fachada de fan incondicional del Uchiha, el chico que le presento a su mejor amigo rellenito, el chico con el cual solía ver las nubes durante largas horas, paseando de mano con otra chica rubia de otra aldea. Dolía y mucho, sobre todo el mantener aquella ilusa esperanza en su corazón de que haya sido una pesadilla de la cual se despertaría pronto aún sabiendo que se engañaba a si misma.

-¿¡Ino que te pasa!? –gritó su mejor amiga pelirosa quien venía de pasear un rato con su actual pareja Sai

-no… no es nada déjalo anda…-decía mientras se daba la vuelta e intentaba torpemente esconder sus lagrimas

-es por Shika-kun ¿verdad? –dice Sakura sabiamente abrazándola por la espalda mientras con un guiño le decía a Sai que se adelantase

-co… ¿cómo lo sabes? –dice la rubia dándose la vuelta y mirando a la chica ojiverde de frente

-baka –respondió cariñosamente dándole suavemente un pequeño capón en la frente con el dorso de su mano derecha –me di cuenta desde que Sasuke se fue de la villa

-Êtto… yo… -decía nerviosa la rubia sin saber que decirle mientras la pelirosa la estrechaba fuertemente de nuevo en sus brazos

-tranquila no lo sabe nadie más aunque… sinceramente no deberías estar así… ¿acaso no sabes que se la pasa hablando de ti todo el santo día? –Decía dejando de abrazarla y alzando un poco el brazo y dándole vueltas a la muñeca junto a los ojos empezó a remedar al chico ciervo –Ino esto, Ino lo otro, Ino aquello… ¡SI NO PARA! –decía para empezar a reír y haciendo reír también a la rubia

-pues si tanto habla de mi… ¿por qué esta con Sabaku no Temari? –dijo diciendo algo grave el nombre intentando ridiculizarlo de algún modo

-vergüenza por declararse, pensamientos de que solo lo consideras su amigo, ¿Qué se yo? Lo que se es que no para de hablar de ti es mas el otro día cuando te pusiste a bromear con Naru-chan modo pareja en la comida de reunión ¿te acuerdas de que Sasuke rompió los palillos? –dice empezando a reír suavemente

-y tanto casi no me come viva con la mirada de o-lo-sueltas-o-conocerás-la-furia-de-mi-sharingan –dice volviendo a reír

-pues no fue el único que rompió sus palillos ya que Shika-kun también lo hizo dios ¡los tuve que pagar yo! Se los haré cobrar algún día –decía con fuego rodeándole

-¿qué quieres decir? –preguntaba la rubia aún confundida

-¡que tu le gustas baka! y ahora sécate esas lagrimas, vístete como tu solo sabes hacer que a los chicos les de un paro cardíaco con solo verte ¡y vete a por él mujer! –dijo Sakura animándola como solo ella sabia hacerlo, no por nada bajo esa fachada de eternas rivales eran las mejores amigas del mundo, como uña y carne

-gracias Sakura-frontuda –dijo con cariño la rubia dándole un abrazo calido a su amiga de la infancia, aquella a la que añoró en los días como hoy

-de nada Ino-cerda –dijo devolviéndole el abrazo – ¿qué te parece si hacemos una promesa? –preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo y levantando el dedo meñique –no volver a dejar de ser amigas por una tontería ¿que te parece? –dice de nuevo la ojiverde sonriendo

-trato hecho –responde con una sonrisa la rubia enlazando su dedo meñique con el de ella

-promesa rosa, promesa rosa, si no la cumplo que me ocurra cualquier cosa, promesa rosa, ¡promesa rosa! –dijeron las dos a la vez para que, cuando terminaran de decir las dos ultimas palabras desenlazar sus dedos y darse otro abrazo (n/a: atención, según tengo entendido en la época ninja y demás este cántico lo decían los niños cuando querían prometerse algo, quise hacer esta escena como si fuese un reflejo de niñez en las mentes adolescentes de las chicas y ahora ¡vuelta al fic!)

Y así Ino se fue corriendo hacia su casa mientras Sakura se iba con Sai quien le esperaba en un árbol sentado bajo su sombra.

-¿qué significó todo eso Sa-chyan? –preguntó algo confundido el azabache

-simplemente, recuperaba y aconsejaba a una buena amiga de la infancia –dijo la pelirosa para después besar los labios del joven dibujante

-creo que, nunca os entenderé –dijo riendo suavemente

((Con Ino))

Se encontraba en su cuarto rebuscando en su armario toda la ropa que tenía, recordaba haber ido de compras hacía poco mas no recordaba donde había puesto el modelito que le cautivó

-¡MAMA DONDE ESTA MI ROPA NUEVA! –preguntó Ino bien alto para que sus padres quienes estaban en el piso de debajo de su casa les oyese

-¡ESTÁN EN LA COMODA! –respondió con fuerza su madre dejando sordo al pobre padre de la rubia

-¡GRACIAS! –respondió con otro grito la rubia

-¡DEJAD DE GRITAR DE UNA VEZ! –dijo el padre de la chica con las orejas rojas de tanto griterío

Y ahí estaba su tan codiciado modelito, consistía en una mini mini mini mini falda malva vamos que empezaba tenia unos 10 cm. de largo y ahí acababa, lo suficiente como para cubrirle la ropa interior vamos, y después era un top que remarcaba bastante bien su busto con un nudo en medio de pecho y pecho y sujeto al cuello. Se puso primero unas medias de rejilla, la minifalda y unas botas de tacón alto blancas. Después se colocó el top y una torerita malva. Como accesorios un collar de plata el cual tenía un medallón que era una lagrima amatista. Con sus pendientes como símbolo de la amistad del Ino-Shika-Cho salió corriendo de su casa para que sus padres no pudiesen objetar sobre su vestimenta.

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

Caminaba con aire gatuno con su pelo ya largo y suelto abriendo más de una boca al pasar, aunque no lo pareciese la chica no estaba tan indefensa ya que en un bolsillo interior de su torerita llevaba un estuche con kunais y demás después de todo nunca se sabe que podría pasar.

Dentro de uno de los bolsillos exteriores sacó un monedero para ver cuanto dinero le quedaba. Tenía y bastante, por lo que despreocupándose por lo económico se fue hacia la dirección por la que había visto ir a la rubia con SU ciervo.

Pronto los vio en un parque a punto de rentar una lancha por lo que, haciendo gala de sus habilidades ninjas en un santiamén apareció al lado del rentador dispuesta a rentarle una lancha individual con forma de cisne.

-me gustaría rentar aquella lancha por favor –dice Ino señalando la lancha con forma de cisne mientras la pareja se acercaba a ella

-¿I…Ino? –preguntó boquiabierto el ciervo y es que hacia demasiados años que no la veía con su pelo suelto y menos con la vestimenta que llevaba, tubo que hacer varios esfuerzos para no tener un derrame nasal ahí mismo

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I bet you think  
You're all the time  
So addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright

-¡Shika-chan! –gritó contenta la rubia abrazándolo y pegándolo a ella lo suficiente como para que el notase su notable busto el cual no era tanto como el de Tsunade pero si lo tenia bien formado y dándole después un beso en la mejilla para soltarlo e ir a saludar a regañadientes a la otra rubia quien la miraba como quien miraba un cubo de basura lleno de moho

-hola Temari-kun –le dijo Ino mientras la abrazaba pero no tan efusivamente como a Shikamaru y le decía al oído las siguientes palabras –no sueñes que te lo vas a quedar que Shika-chan es _**mío **_

-que te crees tu eso –respondió a regañadientes la chica de la arena mientras la soltaba fingiendo amabilidad delante de Shikamaru

-¿venís a navegar un rato? Que coincidencia –dice sonriendo y hundiendo con kunais los botes para parejas que quedaban libres muy disimuladamente – esperad un momento, ¿cuánto me dijo que eran señor?

-cien ryos –dijo alzando la mano con la llave del seguro para quitarlo el cual al ver que la rubia no lo hacia lo hizo el mismo

-aquí tiene y gracias, bueno si eso nos vemos por ahí después Temari-kun, Shika-chan –dijo dándole un apretón de manos a Temari y dándole un pico rápido a Shika para después subirse ágilmente al bote, guiñarle el ojo a Shika e irse remando dejando a un sorprendido Shikamaru y a una furibunda Temari

-¡¿CÓMO SE LO PERMITISTE!? –gritó la actual novia del chico

-mendokuse… onegai ¿nos podría dar una barca?-dice cansado del griterío

-claro para dos ¿no? –Mira a su espalda pero ve todas las barcas para dos hundidas – ¡pero que demonios! Os tendréis que conformar con individuales porque otras no me quedan –dice el hombre lamentándose de su mala suerte

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together know  
Well that's what everyone's talking about

Ino se encontraba pedaleando en el bote y es que se había cansado de remar, fijó su vista en el vote naranja que rentó la rubia de Sunagakure el cual navegaba junto al de Shikamaru.

-Ya es hora de poner en practica ese jutsu de viento –se dijo para sí la rubia mientras empezaba a hacer sellos –kazegafuku no jutsu –de repente una ráfaga de viento fue contra ellos, la ráfaga era de tal magnitud que termino por volcar el bote de Temari con lo cual así terminó la ráfaga de viento (kazegafuku: soplo de viento) –tsunami no jutsu –dijo después de hacer otros sellos haciendo que el hecho de que la chica saliese del agua fuese casi imposible

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

-¡POR KAMI SHIKAMARU AYUDAME! –decía agobiada la chica de Sunagakure mientras el ciervo hacia lo que podía para ayudarla sin caerse del bote

Por fin cuando Ino se dejó de reír con esa situación la dejó tal cual estaba antes de ella intervenir para después dejar la barca en el puertito de antes y esconderse entre las ramas de los árboles

-Shikamaru ¿y si vamos no se… a un cine? –dice Temari quien al llegar a la orilla usó su súper abanico familiar para secarse

-ok… mendokuse –dijo algo cansado de tanto movimiento y se dirigió al cine con Temari

-vaya vaya… así que al cine eh….- murmulla la Yamanaka para después aparecer allí como quien pasaba por ahí

-¡¿no me jodas?! ¿Acaso esa tía está en todas partes? –decía molesta la rubia de cuatro coletas mientras miraba con aire enfadado a la rubia que miraba la cartelera en el cine

-esa tía como tu le dices es mi mejor amiga así que por favor abstente de decir algo –dijo algo enfadado el ciervo y es que, cuando se trataba de la Yamanaka nadie podía decir algo malo sobre ella delante de él

-¡encima la defiendes! –le replica enfadada la rubia

-mendokuse, es mi amiga de la infancia ¿de acuerdo? –decía mientras veía a la chica de la que hablaban con ternura

I can see the way  
See the way  
You look at me  
And even tough you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me every time  
again and again

-¡genial! ¡Estrenan La princesa de hielo 2! –dice con animo la rubia quien había estado vigilando los movimientos de la pareja como un gato a su ratón de juegos

-¿Shika-**koi** y si vamos a verla? –dice la rubia de cuatro coletas señalando la película que menciono la otra rubia y remarcando ese koi como marcando lo que es suyo

-umm ¡Shika-chyan! –dice de repente la rubia con el pelo suelto mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente haciendo parecer que se dio cuenta ahora de que él también estaba ahí -¿no estabas en el parque remando?

-si pero fue demasiado… problemático –pensó rememorando el accidente acuático

-bueno yo me voy a hacer cola –dijo a regañadientes la chica de la arena hasta que vio que el chico que estaba delante de ella en espera de la cola no estaba nada mal y se fue hacia allá con una sonrisa

-¿por qué estas con ella? –pregunta seriamente la Yamanaka soltándose del agarre que le dio a su amigo

-¿por qué lo preguntas? –dice mirándola extrañamente

-se que te gusto –dijo para ver como un tono carmín pintaba las mejillas del ciervo –y tu a mi también me gustas –dijo para ver como se le abría la boca al chico de la impresión

-es…estás de coña ¿no? –decía con un ligero temblor el joven

-no –dijo solemne la chica – te doy tres opciones o cortas tu con ella o hago que cortes con ella o lo dejas así, tu decides y lo que decidas depende de cómo actúes –dijo con aire decidido –amm y ve espabilando o te quitaran a tus pretendientes que no eres el único que está detrás de nosotras –dice señalando par detrás por donde se veía a un chico mirando lasciva y descaradamente a Ino y a Temari ligando con otro chico

So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yeah, make your girlfriend dissapear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together know  
Well that's what everyone's talking about

Entraron a la sala para ver la película, los asientos de la pareja eran en medio de la penúltima fila y el de Ino justo detrás de Temari eso decía claramente "PELIGRO" sobre todo cuando la rubia de Konoha llevaba un refresco en sus manos. Se sentaron y empezaron la publicidad de las películas y justo cuando iba a empezar…

PLAPFFF

-¡KYAAAAAAAH QUE HACES SO BRUTA! –gritó airada la chica de Sunagakure

-lo siento me he tropezado al intentar levantarme de mi sitio de veras que lo siento ¿quieres que vayamos al baño y te ayude? –decía con falso arrepentimiento Ino

-¡yo iré sola! –dice levantándose y yéndose hacia los baños la rubia

-por fin se fue –dice Ino mientras salta y se sienta en las piernas de Shikamaru para darle un beso el cual duró bastante -¿quieres jugar con esta cerdita eh cervatillo? –dice la Yamanaka tentadoramente

-por… ¿por qué lo haces? –preguntaba el chico haciendo de todo su auto control para no empezar a mover las caderas para rozar aún mas si cabe esa parte tan íntima de la Yamanaka

-por que te quiero –dice volviendo a besar los labios del chico –y no creas que es un encaprichamiento –dice mirándolo como si supiese lo que pensaba –lo llevo escondiendo toda una vida

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

-¡Temari! –le llamo un chico atractivo y pelirosa con el cual había hablado a la hora de comprar las entradas

-¡ah! Sakumi ¿qué ocurre? –dice adoptando una pose sexy delante del chico aún estando a la entrada de la sala del cine

-quería pedirte que dejes en paz a Shikamaru-senpai –dijo con frialdad el chico

-¿y eso por qué? –dijo esta vez la chica de pelo rubio con evidente enfado

-porque si no lo haces terminarás peor que mal y enserio créeme que no queremos entrar en guerra con Sunagakure por una tontería ¿verdad? –dice para que de repente se transforme en Sakura la cual sonreía diabólicamente

Tras esto Temari fue corriendo hacia donde estaba sentado Shikamaru para encontrarse con Shikamaru besando a Ino

-¡Shikamaru eres un maldito! ¿¡ Qué haces besándote con esa tía!? –dice haciendo que todos se giren a mirarlos

-¿quizas hace como tu que te estabas ligando a Sakumi o debería decir Sakura? –dice Ino haciendo que a la chica de Sunagakure un gran bochorno la llene por completo

-¡SHIKAMARU HEMOS TERMINADO ME VOY A MI ALDEA! –gritó molesta la chica yéndose corriendo de esa sala

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

(No Way)

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me (Now Way!)  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey Hey! 

Después de lo acontecido echaron a los dos mejores amigos de aquel cine se fueron caminando juntos por un parque hasta que en un arrebato Shikamaru la acorraló entre él y un árbol (n/a: venditos árboles)

-¿por qué causaste todo lo del lago y lo del cine? –dice con seriedad el chico, la chica impactada por lo sucedido tan de repente se calmo y rodeó el cuello del ciervo con sus brazos

-Because I love you and I want you only for me –dice Ino haciendo uso de su inglés

-ya me tienes –respondió el joven chico abrazándola y besándola

-¡Hey! –gritó Ino separándose un poco del ciervo –si yo te gustaba ¿por qué estabas con la sabaku? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-mendokuse… era la chica mas parecida a ti que había –dijo para después besar a la sonriente Ino feliz con su respuesta pero no con su comparación

_**¡Owari!**_

N/a: se lo que diréis: pobre Temari etc. Etc. Etc. ¡Pues no! este es un fic ShikaIno anti ShikaTema xD bueno espero que hayáis disfrutado el fic ¡adiós a todos!

Traducción de la canción

Hey Hey tu tu  
odio a tu novia  
ni hablar ni hablar  
pienso que necesitas una nueva  
Hey Hey tu tu  
yo puedo ser tu novia

Hey hey tu tu  
se que yo te gusto  
ni hablar ni hablar  
no, no es un secreto  
hey hey tu tu  
yo quiero ser tu novia

tu estás muy bueno  
quiero que seas mio  
eres muy delicioso  
apuesto que lo piensas  
tu estas todo el tiempo  
muy adictivo  
no sabes  
que puedo hacer  
tus deseos realidad

no finjo  
pienso que sabes  
que soy endemoniadamente guapa  
infierno yeah  
soy la madre de la princesa foyante  
yo puedo contar que tu también me gustas  
y tu sabes que es verdad

a ella le gusta cualquiera  
tu puedes hacerlo mucho mejor  
yo pienso que debemos conseguirlo juntos sabes  
bien entonces que todo el mundo hable

Hey Hey tu tu  
odio a tu novia  
ni hablar ni hablar  
pienso que necesitas una nueva  
Hey Hey tu tu  
yo puedo ser tu novia

Hey hey tu tu  
se que yo te gusto  
ni hablar ni hablar  
no, no es un secreto  
hey hey tu tu  
yo quiero ser tu novia

puedo ver la manera  
veo la manera  
en la que me miras  
y encima persistente vuelves a hacerlo otra vez  
se lo que piensas de mi  
se que hablas de mi todo el rato  
una y otra vez

entonces ven aquí  
y dime lo que quiero escuchar  
mejor, yeah, haz que tu novia desaparezca  
no quiero oir que digas su nombre  
otra vez

Hey Hey tu tu  
odio a tu novia  
ni hablar ni hablar  
pienso que necesitas una nueva  
Hey Hey tu tu  
yo puedo ser tu novia

Hey hey tu tu  
se que yo te gusto  
ni hablar ni hablar  
no, no es un secreto  
hey hey tu tu  
yo quiero ser tu novia

en un segundo tu podrias estar envuelto en mi dedo  
'porque yo puedo, porque yo puedo hacerlo mejor'  
aquí no hay otro, asi que vamos dentro del lavabo  
ella es muy estúpida, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

en un segundo tu podrias estar envuelto en mi dedo  
'porque yo puedo, porque yo puedo hacerlo mejor'  
aquí no hay otro, asi que vamos dentro del lavabo  
ella es muy estúpida, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

Hey Hey tu tu  
odio a tu novia  
ni hablar ni hablar  
pienso que necesitas una nueva  
Hey Hey tu tu  
yo puedo ser tu novia

(ni hablar)

Hey hey tu tu  
se que yo te gusto  
ni hablar ni hablar  
no, no es un secreto  
hey hey tu tu  
yo quiero ser tu novia

Hey Hey tu tu  
odio a tu novia (ni hablar)  
ni hablar ni hablar  
pienso que necesitas una nueva (yeah)  
Hey Hey tu tu  
yo puedo ser tu novia (ni hablar)

Hey hey tu tu  
se que yo te gusto (ni hablar)  
ni hablar ni hablar  
no, no es un secreto (yeah)  
hey hey tu tu  
yo quiero ser tu novia(ni hablar)

Pd: dios 13 Págs.… mi fic one-short mas largo xD

Pd. 2: ¡ABAJO EL PLAGIO DE FICS!


End file.
